


Can We Be Saved?

by GeneHuntSyndrome



Category: Preacher (Comics), Preacher (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, M/M, Multi, Pre-OT3, Somehow no smut, unholy trinity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneHuntSyndrome/pseuds/GeneHuntSyndrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tulip and Cassidy try to convince the Preacher that there are better things for him to be doing with his Sunday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can We Be Saved?

**Author's Note:**

> I just knew I had to contribute something to this fandom, because there is never gonna be enough Jesse/Cass/Tulip love in my life. In my head, once Cassidy finds out about Tulip and Jesse, instead of pulling that horrible hurt face, he's all like - brilliant, now how can I fuck my two favourite people? And Tulip is game because who could actually turn that down?

* * *

 

 

The church was about a quarter full, and Jesse would like to blame the heat and lack of air conditioning on the poor attendance, but he knew that wasn’t it. Shit, he wouldn’t even be there if he didn’t have to be.There eyes were dull and glazed as they listened, or more likely tuned him out, hands wrapped around whatever they could use to fan themselves. Jesse hardly knew what he was sayin’ himself, reciting lines from a half written, crumpled up sermon he’d found on his bedroom floor. Real inspiring stuff.

 'Course, it wasn’t just the lack of material stealing his focus. It was somethin’ else, watching him from the back row over round sunglasses and a wicked smile. Tulip. She was wearin’ a red sundress, the sort of thing she liked to wear when they were looking for marks. It was all easy-breezy, light and pure, such a contrast to the woman inside it never failed to get to him. She knew this ‘course, wore it no doubt for that very reason. It always surprised him that she stayed still enough to even get dressed in the mornin’, she was so turbulent even standing still, and if he hadn’t seen it himself enough times, he couldn’t have imagined her wranglin’ clothes on.

He was trying not to look at her, but the words fallin’ from his lips were so borin’ he needed somethin’ to occupy himself with.  And he could see, even from that far, how the dress was stickin’ against her skin in the heat. How the damp cotton bunched up tight, pressing itself closer because even the material knew better than to shy away from such a beauty. He watched her bring the back of her hand to her face, wiping away some sweat, and his eyes dropped to the slow smirk pullin’ on her lips.

When he looked at her all he saw was the man he didn’t want to be reflected back. Tulip O’Hare was too tempting. All the trouble he desperately wanted to get into, and he wasn’t sure how long he  could fight the boredom for. He was wantin' to do good here, and she didn’t understand, wasn’t even tryin’ to. She leant against the pew, one arm resting back, and she looked over her glasses to raise an eyebrow, an offerin’. Jesse had to clear his throat before decidin’ that was probably as good a place as any to end for the day. 

After some half-hearted mumblin’ and a reminder to donate, Jesse walked down from the pulpit towards Tulip. He got caught up for a few minutes, pretendin’ to listen to Emily as she said somethin’ or other, and he knew he should be kinder to the woman but he didn’t have the energy just then. Not with somethin’ so distracting at the back of the room. He caught a flash of red outta the corner of his eye and felt a spike of panic, before finally movin’ away with a hand to her elbow. Jesse raised his head, eyes hunting somewhat desperately as he cut through the few people left. It was a mix of relief and frustration when he noticed she was still waitin’ for him. 

He walked up to her, stoppin’ a respectable distance away and crossin’ his arms. Even closer, he could see wet drops falling like molasses from her collar bone. His fingers twitched and he had to stick his hands in his pockets just to stop his thumb tracing them. He looked away from her slow smile, Tulip walking closer and pushing her sunglasses up as she watched him.

“Blessed day Preacher.” She drawled, in that lazy way that make him feel like a wasp being trapped by honey. He had always loved that feelin'

“Look. Tulip.” He started, and Jesse swore her smile grew wider. “I know you’re havin’ a hard time acceptin’….. us. But well, comin’ to church.” The dress had clung to her thighs now, the material dark red with sweat and his words were only just stumblin’ out. He waved a hand in her direction.“Dressed like that. It ain’t gonna change anythin’.” He crossed his arms, puttin’ on his most reasonable face. He was not that person anymore. She pushed forward, lookin’ up at him and he felt her eyes run over his lips like a touch.

“What makes you think I’m wearin’ this for you?” She asked sweet as pie, and Jesse frowned because who in hell else would she be wearin’ it for? He heard the thunk and drag of heavy boots fallin’ to the floor, and looked over to see Cassidy, liftin’ his body up from where it had been splayed out on a pew behind her. He shot Jesse an infectious grin, black tufts sticking this way an’ that as he walked over and slung an arm over Tulips shoulder. 

“And I sure do appreciate it love.” He said to Tulip, head dropped as he gave her a heated look that she was allowing for some god forsaken reason. “Mornin’ Padre.” He said slowly, ignorin’ that it was past one already, and Jesse was waiting for the punch, because there was no way Tulip was just gonna let him touch her like that. Instead, Tulips’ own hand reached up to lightly link with his, her thumb rubbing against the knuckle, and Jesse felt lost. Cassidy started speaking again, looking over his own sunglasses to give Jesse a once over.“I would compliment ya on the sermon, but honest to god I was passed out from the night before. Accidental listener like. Too awkward to leave by the time I was fully conscious.” And he wasn’t even nervous. Seemed hardly bothered at all, even after that komodo dragon story, that his hand was linked with Tulips’. 

“You two. The two of you? Really.” Jesse bit out, his eyes a little mad as they tried to take in the whole situation. And weren’t the two of them just cool as cucumbers as they smirked back.

“Don’t sound so surprised now. Seems we have the same taste.” Cassidy said easily, as if this was a thing Jesse was supposed to be OK with. His hand was fisting by his side, and the need to do something other than let them just smirk at him was damn near tearing him apart. He let out a slow breath, puttin’ on a fake smile he knew they could see through.

“Right. Well. Fine. I hope you’re very happy together.” He finished, face in some sort of broken imitation of acceptance and his chest hurt because now that he thought about it, he couldn’t think of two people more suited to each other. 

“We are. Aren’t we Cass?” Tulip drawled, looking up at the irishman with a hungry look that made Jesse’s own skin sing. And wasn’t that just confusin’, that instead of feelin’ left out by the look, it was like he was being let in on somethin’.

“Aye, we’re in love and all.” Cassidy said, giving her a dopey look back and Jesse nearly choked on air.

“In love?” He said weakly, staring at Tulip to figure out why she was letting this madness go on. She had a half smile on her face, like there was a secret he didn’t know about, before walking closer to him, pullin’ Cassidy along as well. He knew now, that they were far too close to be called friendly, and he felt crowded by them, the feeling not all unpleasant as he tried to clear his head.

“Yeah.” She said with a nod, folding her lips together before tilting her head to the side. “If you like Jesse, me and Cass could show just how in love we are. Right on this pew.” His brain cut out at the thought. Cassidy was just watching him as she spoke, his eyes all heat and mischief. _Is this an invitation_? Jesse felt a bit dizzy at the thought, like standing up too fast and he felt his hand clampin’ around the flask in his pocket. Tulip moved closer, reachin’ forward to smooth out his collar. “Or maybe, up against that -whaddya’ call it? Pulpit. What is it you’re always sayin’ about that thing Cass?” She finished touchin’ his collar to just lay her hands there, smooth against his chest. Cassidy moved round, and all Jesse could see was the two of them, the way he was watchin’ Tulips hands on him with somethin’ very different to anger.

“Looks like it could take a good hammerin’.” He said with a smirk, voice casual, like this was something they talked about all the time, in the middle of church no less.

“Wanna help us test that theory?” Tulip offered, face of an angel, all sincere. Jesse was stuck by them, unable to understand what in hell was even happenin’.

“I have church business to attend to.” He got out somehow, and they didn’t even look surprised at his answer. Cassidy shook his head, leanin’ forward to press his head into Tulips hair, in a poor imitation of a whisper.

“Hear that sweetheart? Church business. Sounds like a load of borin’ shite to me.” He said, and she smiled, all teeth before pretending to chastise him.

“Hey now. Who are we to get in the way of the good Lords’ work? Sinners like us.” Cassidy laughed at that, a low sound that sent chills across Jesses’ neck. He grinned at him, wolfish before speakin’

“Yer right love, maybe we should all go upstairs and I’ll do some on m’ knees repentin’ of me own.” The innuendo wasn’t even that veiled and Jesse didn’t know what would kill him, goin’ with them or not. The two of them together were the worst sort of trouble.

“What do you think Preacher?” Tulip asked, wide eyed lookin’ like the face of innocence. “With hard work and dedication, can we be saved?” Jesse blinked slowly, trying to pull his mind away from the temptation they were offerin’. ‘Cause even though he wanted in, on whatever this was, he knew some things were meant to be resisted. Especially if it seemed to be everythin’ you never knew you wanted. He forced a polite smile, stepping back from the both of them.

“Have a fine Sunday the two of you.”  Jesse said loudly, ignorin’ their grins as he walked away. And when they went upstairs a few minutes later, he ignored that too.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, if anyone knows the fandom name for the three of them I would love to know!


End file.
